Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing an exhaust tube (a flexible exhaust tube), and particularly to a method of installing a new exhaust tube in an already-placed exhaust pipe (a B vent).
Description of the Background Art
Under the current circumstances, there are markets where a hot water storage-type water heater (a tank-type water heater) is placed inside a building. In such a market, there exists a demand for replacing a hot water storage-type water heater with an instantaneous water heater (a tankless water heater) that is excellent in fuel efficiency and space saving performance.
Conventionally, when a hot water storage-type water heater is replaced with an instantaneous water heater, it is necessary to perform an operation of providing a new hole in a wall or a roof of a building and inserting an exhaust tube for an instantaneous water heater into this hole. As a result, the time required for installing the exhaust tube is prolonged.